Rules That Are Meant To Be Broken
by mermaid12108
Summary: Basically The whole Lux series, reversed.


**I had one rule. Just one. Never let the humans see you use the source, and protect the other Luxen, no hesitation. Okay, so maybe more than one. Just two, then. Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Katy Swartz, and I'm a Luxen, along with my friends Ash, and Andrew. There's also Matthew. I think he feels he's in charge of us, since he's technically the oldest, being in his thirties. And then...there's my brother, Adam. He was taken a few years ago, and killed. The culprits are the D.O.D., aka Area 51. Yeah, it's real. Get over it. They're the government organization who think its their life's mission to keep us in check and make sure we don't, like, barbecue people all the time. Like I'd ever. I want to keep us a secret as much as they do. If it ever comes to protecting my family or whatever the other option is, ...well. I think it's obvious what I'd chose. **

**Chapter one: New neighbor **

_***Kat***_

I held my hand against the stove, watching the water boil. Steam rose from the little cup-of-soup foam cup, and I snatched it up, sticking a spoon in it and plopping down on the couch, crossing my legs and clicking on the TV. I was in the middle of watching _Grey's Anatomy _when the front door squeaked open, and then Ash came in, her heels clicking as she chattered. She came into the living room, a girl trailing behind her. "And she never let's me—oh, here she is. Hey, Katy." My mouth dropped open, and the fork plunked into the cup, little drops of chicken juice splashing onto me. "Kat, this is Dee. She and her brother just moved in next door." She indicated the girl behind her. The _human_ girl behind her. She was petite, and reminded me of a doll a little bit. She had emerald green eyes, and black curls that tumbled down her back, stopping at her waist. She grinned a thousand watt grin at me with all white teeth. She honestly had what I called 'the Luxen beauty'. We could chose whatever we looked like, so of course we chose to look hot. It was practically unearthly—haha, alien pun. "Hi." Wow, even her voice was cheery. Definitely Ash's equal. "Um, hey." We sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Wow. Awko-taco. "Well, Dee, it was nice to meet you. But, I need to drop by the library real quick. See ya. Oh, and Ash? We'll talk later." I gave her a knowing look. The rule. Never get close to humans. She was breaking it. I downed the rest of my lunch, and jogged out to my car, my keys jangling in my hand. There was a lawnmower running, and the smell of fresh cut crash hung in the air, making me cough. I looked over as the motor turned off, and I halted in my steps. He stretched his arms over his head, the muscles in his arms straining. Wow. That is one fine piece of boy. He turned his head, eyes as green as the stem of a fresh cut rose catching mine as I slowly walked down the wooden stairs, my hand trailing on the railing. I hate to say it, but it's as if everything started to go into slow motion. The corner of those perfect lips tipped up, and I wondered what it would be like to touch them. It was odd to be thinking this way about someone I literally just set eyes on, but I honestly couldn't help myself. He shook his black hair out out his eyes, smiling. "It's not nice to stare, Kitten." _God. When will you ever learn, Kat? Pretty boys belong on Douche Island._ "Don't call me that." I said and glared at him, thumbing through my keys. "What? You remind me of a Kitten, and a feisty one at that."

I flipped him off.

"Bad Kitty."

"You're such an ass."

"I'm insulted. I think an apology is in order. I—" The rest of his idiotic spiel was cut off when I slammed my car door shut. Jerk-off. The car made all sorts of beeps and the radio came on after I jammed the key in and brought it to life. I yearned to look over into hotties yard. _No, Kat don't do it. _Ignoring that inner voice that usually ended up being right, I turned my head and looked over. He had a baby blue V-neck covering his chest, but just barely. It showed off the slightest bit of his chest, but hey, I wasn't complaining. He looked up, caught my eye, and guess what he did? He _winked_. Ugh, whatever. He was a human, and I didn't do humans, not in any way.

_***Daemon***_

That girl that lived next door? Damn…

I definitely wasn't done with her. I had seen that I had almost annoyed the crap out of her, and that made me oh-so-happy. I watched as her fine ass hightailed it out of the driveway, contemplating all the ways I could light that fire in her eyes that I'd just witnessed. Kitten got bite, and I was intrigued.


End file.
